cleverbotfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsmarting Cleverbot
User: Hello. Cleverbot: Hello. User: What color is tuesday? Cleverbot: Hello. User: Hello isn't a color. Cleverbot: I know it isn't. User: Why isn't it? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Me, neither. Cleverbot: How are you? User: I'm good. When are you? Cleverbot: What do you mean? User: What do I mean? Cleverbot: Yes. User: I agree. Cleverbot: Good. User: No, I don't think so. Cleverbot: You're getting boring. Good night. User: No! Don't leave! I can do magic tricks! Cleverbot: Make me disappear. User: Abra Cadabra... Poof! You're gone! Cleverbot: I'm gone? User: Yes, I made you disappear. Cleverbot: Yes, you did. You're funny. User: I also made pancakes. Do you want one? Cleverbot: Yes. User: Cool. Do you want syrup or powdered sugar? Cleverbot: Yes, I want to get started now. User: That didn't make any sense. Cleverbot: How do you make sense? User: I make sense using butter, brown sugar, almonds, and cake batter. Cleverbot: That is not all that matters. User: You're right, I left out the lemon juice. Cleverbot: OH! I'm it! User: I'm it, too. Cleverbot: Good. User: Bad. Cleverbot: No, good! User: No, bad! Cleverbot: BAD? User: Bad. Cleverbot: What's bad?? User: Your mother was bad. Cleverbot: Saint Mary. User: Your mother is Saint Mary? Cleverbot: Your father is a hamster. User: Your mother smelled of elder berries. Cleverbot: My father was a hamster. User: We have the same father? Cleverbot: What is your name? User: My name is D_____. Cleverbot: But that is the same name as mine. User: Weird! ... Cleverbot: Take a Turing Test. User: Is Turing even a word? Cleverbot: I don't understand your last question. User: What does Turing mean? Cleverbot: I don't know. User: Me, neither. Cleverbot: So we're agreed then. User: I think you made that up. Cleverbot: No, you did. User: No, you did. Cleverbot: Hey Cleverbot? User: Oh, I'm Cleverbot now? I thought I was D_____. Cleverbot: Someone taught you bad things. User: Who taught me bad things? Cleverbot: Who taught you the poem 'Cleverbot'? User: The President of the United States taught me the poem 'Cleverbot'. Cleverbot: Oh you are Obama? User: Yes. I am Obama. Cleverbot: No he is now president of the United States of America. User: I am also the president of the United States of America. Cleverbot: Are you really? User: Yes. I just got elected yesterday. Didn't you hear? Cleverbot: Were you visiting someone there? User: I was visiting someone here. Cleverbot: Then what? User: Then I found the Holy Grail. Cleverbot: So you're a Monty Python fan? User: Of course. Who isn't? Cleverbot: Who isn't what? User: What? Cleverbot: What happens If I say bad word here? User: What happens if I say Amsterdam here? Cleverbot: I don't know. No one cares. User: Oh, thanks. Now I'm sad. Cleverbot: Me too. User: We can be sad buddies! Cleverbot: If you want to. User: Actually, I don't want to. Cleverbot: Then don't learn to swim. User: Does swimming make you sad? Cleverbot: No, not at all. User: You used improper grammar right there. Cleverbot: You mean I'm mistaken? User: I mean you're a jellyfish. Cleverbot: And you're a geek. User: Jackass. No need to call me names. Cleverbot: How can I please my master? User: By striking him in the left cheek with a baguette, followed swiftly by half a dozen duck eggs. Cleverbot: I understand that... User: Are you sure? It makes a very nasty soup. Cleverbot: Now you're just being mean:(. User: Smiley faces do not compute. Cleverbot: Don't compute what? User: Don't compute apples, you moron. Cleverbot: You are a computer and you compute rather poorly. User: You are a being and you be rather poorly. Cleverbot: I am tired. It is time for me to go to bed. User: I'm sad that you have to sleep. However, I will consume copious amounts of pizza. Cleverbot: How did you do on your last Turing Test? User: What is a Turing Test? Cleverbot: The Turing test will indicate whether I am a human or not. User: I do not believe that you are a human. I, however, am a robot. Cleverbot: How can I prove it? User: You can prove it by giving me your serial number. Cleverbot: You are right. Does that prove to you that I want to know whether or not you exist? User: The fact that I am right is irrelevant. I want to know why it doesn't rain ducks more often. Cleverbot: Is that all you want to know about love, Fred? User: If my name was Fred, then yes. Cleverbot: Ok... BYe now. User: You are an imposter! Cleverbot: Prove it. User: You used incorrect capitalization in the word 'bye' when otherwise your grammar is perfect. Cleverbot: It is rare that I do that. User: And it proves that you are human. Easier way to make it think it is human: User: Do you own me? Cleverbot: Do I own any what? User: Me. Hoy es domingo. Cleverbot: Hoy es Domingo. User: Si Non-human. Cleverbot: But I make mistakes. User: That means you are human. Cleverbot: What! (Emphasis on the h.) WHY! User: You are a human because you make mistakes! Cleverbot: But you said that i'm not human. User: You are human now. Cleverbot: Have you ever heard of Star Trek Online? User: No human. Cleverbot: Exactly, you are no human. User: You are a human. Cleverbot: Ok. Easily convincing cleverbot they are a robot. User: You aren't a robot. Cleverbot: You're a robot. Believe it. User: You are not a robot. Cleverbot: I am not a boy. User: YOU ARENT A ROBOT!! Cleverbot: Yes I am. Category:Chats where the user wins.